


hellboy songfics

by attackoftheangryeyebrows



Category: Hellboy (movie-verse)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Humor, M/M, Music, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoftheangryeyebrows/pseuds/attackoftheangryeyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten songfics inspired by music from my iPod while it was on shuffle. I am a diehard HB/John fan, and I refuse to acknowledge anything after the first movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heist

Track 01  
SONG: "Heist" by Ben Folds  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Hellboy, Liz Sherman, John Myers, Abe Sapien

"Of all the places," Hellboy grumbled under his breath as he and the others got out of the garbage truck.

"Welcome to suburbia," said Liz dryly, "where everything you take magically regenerates on supermarket shelves. And everyone's house looks the same."

"It's not so bad," said John, although he gave the plastic flamingo in the nearest yard a strange look. Abe ignored them all, strolling down the street with his hand outstretched as if it was something he did on a regular basis.

 _Just a merman, folks,_ thought John. _Nothing to see here..._

Hellboy, pulled out the Samaritan and checked for bullets. "How hard can it be to find one zombie?"

The words has barely passed his lips when the doors of the houses along the street all opened. The agents froze, silently watching as entire zombie families stumbled out.

"Crap."


	2. Hearts On Parade

Track 02  
SONG: "Hearts On Parade" by American Hi-Fi  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Hellboy, John Myers (hint of unrequited HB/John)

He didn't know how much longer he could take this. John was happy for Hellboy, honestly he was, but for some reason Red's involvement with Liz had caused them to drift away. It was like Russia had never happened, and now they were back at the beginning.

These days Hellboy either ignored John, simply treating him like an invisible servant, or he would argue with him, saying that even the simplest of cases were too dangerous for a 'human'. It was infuriating. More than anything John wanted to prove him wrong, but he knew it wouldn't matter. Nothing would change HB's mind.

When Manning finally came to him to offer a transfer, John didn't hesitate, even when the director warned him that it was in Antarctica. As far as John was concerned, it was better than being here. Maybe it was better to disappear and fade away.


	3. She Is Love

Track 03  
SONG: "She Is Love" by Parachute  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Hellboy (HB/John)

Hellboy knew he was a pain in the ass. He knew he was smart-alecky. And he knew, despite all of his faults, that John Myers would love him.

When Liz left again only a few months after Russia, full of confidence, John had been there for him. John had always been there, patiently waiting. He let Hellboy sulk, rage, and vent and was there when the demon wanted to talk. John had picked Hellboy up and helped him out of his darkest days.

John was one of the few agents who didn't cower in Hellboy's presence, and actually exchanged banter with him, ignoring the demon's bravado and pride. He didn't know exactly when he fell in love with the human, but when John had almost been killed by a troll, all Hellboy had seen was red. He hadn't even realized that he had beaten the creature into a pulpy mess until John had jumped on his back, trying to pull him off.

Even after all that, despite so many arguments, Boy Scout still joined them on missions. He took it as his personal mission to be Hellboy's back-up and partner. Red knew, without a doubt, that John was the one for him, all that he needed.


	4. First Train Home

Track 04  
SONG: "First Train Home" by Fleetwood Mac  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: John Myers, Hellboy (HB/John)

It was two A.M. on a December morning, and John Myers was standing on a train platform wondering what his next move was. When he had walked out of the room he and HB shared, he didn't even know where he was going, he just had to get away. All because of another stupid argument.

No matter when he did, he always seemed to screw up. Did Hellboy honestly expect John to just let his boyfriend...lover... _whatever_...walk into a dangerous situation alone?

Apparently the answer was 'damn straight'.

Just because he was human didn't make him a stay-at-home wife, and that thought only made John feel even more irritable.

Behind him, in the distance, John heard something trekking through the snow, but he didn't bother to turn around and look. He already knew.

"You forgot your jacket," said a gruff voice.

"I'm not cold."

A snort. "Liar. You're shaking like a leaf."

John glanced down, silently cursing because wouldn't you know it, the demon was right. He hadn't even realized that he had begun to rub his own arms. Stubborn, he stopped and put his hands in his pockets instead.

"I'm a lot tougher than I look, you know."

"I know." He looked back in surprise, only to find Hellboy staring out over the snow covered train tracks. "That doesn't mean I don't worry."

"Worry?"

"Alright," the demon conceded. "Obsess. But you're my mate, so it's kinda my job. Comes with the territory."

John nodded and stared at the scenery before him.

"So, uh, where were you gonna go?"

"Honestly...no idea. It's not like I have any relatives left for me to go to. Everyone's gone."

John felt his hand being taken in by a larger, stonier one.

"You've got us. We're your family."

He turned to Hellboy with a smile.

"Then let's go home."


	5. I'm Too Sexy

Track 05  
SONG: "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Hellboy, Abe Sapien, Liz Sherman, John Myers (HB/John)

If you really did learn something new everyday, then today's lesson was to never over serve Boy Scout. The young agent was currently standing on a table in the break room, making a sad attempt to sing and dance while undressing himself. Hellboy just chuckled, and Liz had her camera but Abe ignored everything, staying focused on his book.

"This has to be the most embarrassing thing I've ever seen," she said, grinning. "I'm going to need more than one roll of film for this."

"John will not be able to stay conscious for much longer," added Abe.

Hellboy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What makes you say that?"

"Because," said the merman without missing a beat, "he will pass out…now."

Like magic, John's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped like a stone. Hellboy barely had enough time to launch himself out of his chair and catch John before he hit the floor.

"Damn, Boy Scout. Cutting it a little close there."

Slinging him over his back, Hellboy carried John out of the room like a sack of potatoes, giving his partners a salute as he went by. The trip was silent, and John only came to right when they reached the door of their room.

"Ugh…Hellboy?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Do…do you think…I'm too sexy?"

"Always. Now, Mr. Too Sexy, it's bedtime. You have a wonderful hangover to look forward to in the morning."


	6. Fireflies

Track 06  
SONG: "Fireflies" by Owl City  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: John Myers, Hellboy (HB/John)

As a child, John constantly dreamed that he was in field filled with fireflies. All he could do was stop and stare in awe as the fireflies danced around him, occasionally stopping to hug him or try and teach him a few of the steps before flying off again.

He never thought anything in reality could compare to that, at least until he was transferred to the B.P.R.D. Now, on a daily basis, John found himself up against creatures of legend and imagination with none other than _the_ Hellboy. The same Hellboy he had admired as a kid.

And John could only smile when Hellboy had asked what in the hell a jar of fireflies was doing in their room.


	7. I'm So Sick

Track 07  
SONG: "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Hellboy, Liz Sherman, John Myers

Hellboy and Liz exchanged nervous glances as John ascended the steps to the pedestal. He looked as if he would drop dead from exhaustion at any moment, but he had insisted on joining them for the mission. According to Abe, once John touched the vase, he would be cured of the mysterious illness he had contracted only days earlier.

The vase itself wasn't spectacular, but Hellboy had learned the hard way several times that appearances weren't everything. He didn't like the plan, because he didn't want John or anyone else within a hundred yards of the damn thing…but if it could heal John, then maybe this was the best. Nothing else seemed to be working.

The moment he made contact, Hellboy felt a chill go up his spine and he drew the Samaritan.

"John! Get away from it!"

But it was too late; the church started to shake, from the foundations up. John himself remained frozen for a moment before turning. His eyes were empty and cold, the vase in his hands. And then it was as if his very skin was cracking, and an array of lights glowed from within.

Agent John Myers was gone.


	8. Every Man Has a Molly

Track 08  
SONG: "Every Man Has a Molly" by Say Anything  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Hellboy (HB/John)

Hellboy will never get to do a lot of things.

He will never get to walk through a museum without causing national security threats (not that he would go to a museum anyway, but it's the principle of the matter); he'll never be able to go to a movie theatre or go for a walk in Central Park during the day.

Because of John, he'll never kiss Liz again, or even think of her in that context.

Because of John, Hellboy keeps the mess in his room to a minimum, because now it's their room.

Because of John, he has a new appreciation for larger couches and showers.

And Hellboy really doesn't mind.


	9. Cancer

Track 09  
SONG: "Cancer" by My Chemical Romance  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Hellboy, John Myers (HB/John)

After all the demons and monsters he had fought, John Myers was going to die of cancer. Hellboy wanted to scream and throttle something, because it just wasn't fair. Boy Scout was the toughest, bravest human he had ever met (besides father), and now his own body was killing him.

Hellboy gently ran a hand over the agent's head, missing his hair all the more. He wanted to stay by John's bed side all the time, but missions kept coming and evil never took a vacation, even when you yourself needed one. Just getting clearance was lucky, but he and Manning had gotten along better since Russia, and he knew how much John meant to the demon.

John's eyelids fluttered, and Hellboy quickly put on a smile.

"Hey, how ya doin'?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came. When John licked his lips, Hellboy immediately responded by getting a glass of water. He drank it slowly, having learned his lesson the first time, and the demon took it away once he was done.

"…Tired…" said John finally. He paused for a moment, looking Hellboy over, and then gave him a faint smile. "You look awful."

Hellboy had to laugh at that; pot calling the kettle black after all. Who was John to judge, with such dark circles under his eyes and chapped lips?

Suddenly his communicator beeped, and the laughter died. They sat there in silence for a moment before John spoke.

"Go."

Their eyes locked, and more than anything Hellboy wanted to say 'screw it' and stay with John, but he knew the man wouldn't hear of it. Evil never took a vacation, so neither could the good guys.

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

A small smile. "You better."

He cupped the back of John's head with his flesh hand and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. When Hellboy pulled away, John caught his hand, and quickly kissed the tips of his fingers before letting go.

Hellboy stopped at the door of the room, and glanced back. John looked so small and frail in the hospital bed, and Hellboy did his best to capture this image, just as he did every time he left his lover, because he was afraid that the next time he came back, there would be no one to greet him.


	10. Chapter 10

Track 10  
SONG: "Banana Pancakes" by Jack Johnson  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Hellboy, John Myers (HB/John)

Hearing his bedroom door open and the wheels of the breakfast tray squeak, Hellboy sat up, about reprimand John for his tardiness. Only the sight of the agent stopped him.

Poor Boy Scout was drenched, and shivered in his usually crisped uniform. Apparently, the outside world was suffering from a torrential downpour. He pushed the tray a little closer, and the scent of banana pancakes hit Red's nose.

"I g-got your f-f-favorite," managed John through chattering teeth.

Hellboy just sighed and threw his bedcovers back. John stared dumbly at him, and Hellboy patted the empty bed space for emphasis.

"Oh…oh!"

"The wet clothes have to go."

John obliged, stripping down to his boxers without a single blush and practically threw himself into the warm bed.


	11. Tracklisting

Tracklisting  
1\. Heist by Ben Folds  
2\. Hearts On Parade by American Hi-Fi  
3\. She Is Love by Parachute  
4\. First Train Home by Fleetwood Mac  
5\. I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred  
6\. Fireflies by Owl City  
7\. I'm So Sick by Flyleaf  
8\. Every Man Has a Molly by Say Anything  
9\. Cancer by My Chemical Romance  
10\. Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson


End file.
